


El caso de las galletas robadas

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Sherlock Holmes debería saber que no es una buena idea declararle la guerra al Gobierno Británico.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Mystrade is our Division





	El caso de las galletas robadas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Great Cheese War of 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771250) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Gattis y Moffat.  
> Escrito para el grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division writters and readers: un fic con la palabra Galleta  
> Hace unos días bookjunkiecat escribió está divertida historia https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771250 y me he tomado la libertad de pensar en cómo sería la venganza de Mycroft. Estoy lejos de tener su talento, así que solo puedo esperar que esto no le moleste y que perdone mi descaro. Leed sus historias, es genial!

Mycroft Holmes se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se dejó caer en el cómodo y caro sofá de una forma muy poco elegante, soltando un suspiro feliz. Su expresión era la de un hombre satisfecho consigo mismo y de su audacia. Alguien había iniciado una guerra, sin tener en cuenta quién era su enemigo, pero el mal había sido derrotado, el equilibrio de poderes había sido restablecido y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que su compañero volviera a casa para celebrar juntos la victoria.  
A esa misma hora, el imponente, valiente y brillante Sherlock Holmes se encogía en su sillón, mirando con ojos de cachorro a la mujer frente a él. Cómo alguien de aspecto tan frágil y dulce era capaz de dar tanto miedo era algo que no podía entender.  
\- ¡A mi! ¡Robarme a mí! ¡Con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! ¡Sabíais que habríais tenido vuestra parte, siempre os he cuidado! Pero esto....¿Es este comportamiento el ejemplo que queréis darle a Rossie?  
A juzgar por la expresión de John, el médico no se sentía mucho más valiente. Aún así, hizo un esfuerzo por demostrar lo injusto de la situación.  
\- Señora Hudson, nosotros nunca...  
\- ¡Fue Mycroft! Estoy seguro de que el gordo de mi hermano quiso vengarse por...  
\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no, Sherlock Holmes! No utilizarás mis diferencias con tu hermano para culparlo de esto. ¡Va siendo hora de que asumas tus responsabilidades, jovencito! ¡Y no llames gordo a tu hermano!  
\- No es eso lo que Sherlock, quería decir. Nosotros robamos a Mycroft y...  
\- ¿Qué vosotros qué! ? ¡Esperaba más de ti, John Watson! En fin, no quiero veros rondar mi cocina en una buena temporada. Cocina en la que se está horneando un delicioso bizcocho de chocolate y crema en este momento del que no recibiréis nada.  
La casera salió del piso, dejando a dos frustados hombres adultos haciendo pucheros.  
Greg Lestrade entró en la casa que compartía con su marido haciendo malabarismos con el maletín, el paraguas y la bandeja.  
\- ¡Amor, estoy en casa! Siento haberme retrasado. La Señora Hudson me pidió que pasará por su casa. Esta muy enfadada con tu hermano. Tanto que les hizo un bizcocho y decidió regalarnoslo...  
Él se detuvo en la puerta de la sala, su mirada yendo de su compañero, sentado con la expresión del gato que se comió la crema y la mesita del café, con dos bandejas repletas de galletas de diferentes tamaños, formas y sabores.  
\- Mycroft, ¿Son esas las galletas de la Señora Hudson?  
Mycroft le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.  
\- Podría ser. ¿La señora Hudson ha perdido unas galletas?  
\- Robado. Le han robado unas galletas.  
\- Vaya. Es increíble lo mal que está el mundo. A nosotros nos roban el queso, a ella las galletas...  
\- Mycroft...  
Mycroft cogió una galleta de jengibre, dándole un mordisco y dejando salir un gemido placentero, sin dejar de mirar a su marido mientras se relamía.  
\- ¿Si, querido?  
\- Mycroft, no podemos... Espera, ¿esas son las de limón y canela?  
El Avanzó , dejándose caer junto a su marido, mientras su marido le hacía morder una deliciosa galleta dorada.  
\- Te das cuenta de que nos harán pagar por esto, verdad? - dijo Greg mientras se tumbaba en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su marido.  
\- Por supuesto. Pero tenemos todos los dulces. La victoria es nuestra.   
Si, pensó Mycroft mientras Greg iba a buscar una botella de champán para acompañar las galletas, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y debidamente horneado.


End file.
